Chakram: Timeless Bond
by leweiss
Summary: AU: Xena, had been living a happy life in a village as a hunter despite losing her memories. She didn't care who she was; didn't dare to find out who she was for she knew that her past was filled with darkness. One night, her village was set into blaze; loved ones killed; and it was her mistake. Finally finding the courage to know, she set out on a journey...
1. Chapter 1: Amphipolis

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincide_ntal.

**_Notes_**: T_his is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

**.**

**_Introduction_**

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

**.**

**Chapter 1: Amphipolis**

The warm sunlight touched her eyes. It was time to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the wall just beside her bed. Her body was like a clock. Before the warm sunlight could even say its greetings to her skin, her body already felt that it was time to wake up. She would usually wake up right before the sunlight could enter her window but not that day. Her closest friends, Marcus and Grinhilda, were going to have their wedding that day. She's not unhappy but she did feel lonely. As the closest friend of both the bride and the groom, she had a lot of things to do. She took a deep breath and tossed the blanket off.

After washing her face, she wore her usual black outfit. Her black sleeveless shirt showed her lean and strong arms. The leather pant fit like her second skin showing the perfect curves of her long legs. She sat on her still unmade bed. Xena put on her black boots and secured them tightly. From under her bed, she took her sword and slowly unsheathed it to examine its blade for the hunt. After swiftly moving the sword in a circular motion, Xena heard quick footsteps coming towards her room.

Knock knock.

She put her sword back to its sheathe and secured it to her back.

"Xena! Hera and the others are waiting for you down stairs." shouted the maid.

She put on her black leather bolero that was hanging behind the door.

After a deep breath, "Here we go.."

Xena went out of her room and smiled at the maid. "Good morning. I guess I should be running huh.."

The maid greeted her back with a smile "Yeah, Hera has gathered the village council and the elders of the bride and groom. They're waiting for your hunt."

On the day of a wedding ceremony, the closest mutual bond of the bride and the groom must hunt for a lion-buffalo. Xena was their closest mutual bond. The lion-buffalo would be consumed by the family of the bride and groom as a symbol of two families united. It was an old tradition of Amphipolis.

Xena went down stairs and into the largest room where Hera and the others gathered.

Old people, they're lively whenever events like weddings happen. Although the room was large, it seemed so crowded because of all the laughs and loud cheerful voices.

When Xena entered the room, a member of the village council addressed her louder and everybody turned their heads towards her.

"Ah Xena! Cmon! We're all so eager to begin the wedding ceremony! We need you to catch the largest lion-buffalo that you can find ahahahaha"

Hera held the shoulder who spoke and said "Largest eh? We all know that the larger the lion-buffalo, the more dangerous it is. I hope that you would show more concern for Xena's safety."

Another member of the council spoke merrily after swallowing a large gulp of wine. "Oh Hera, we all know that Xena is a woman. And the best hunter in our village. You need not worry about her so much."

Everybody in the room nodded.

"Yes, Hera. I'll be fine. You know that hunting comes naturally for me." Xena put her arms around Hera's shoulder and squeezed her for assurance.

"So true..." A tall dark man said who just came in the room. It was Marcus.

Marcus and Xena held hands and pulled each other close. It was the traditional sibling embrace in Amphipolis.

".. Why look so .. white?" Xena taunted his pale complexion. It was funny because he had dark skin.

"Hey, I'm nervous ok. It's my first time doing this you know.. getting married." Marcus made the people in the room laugh. Who would have thought that a large man like Marcus would feel nervous because of a woman.

Hera pulled Xena on the waist and said "Just be careful..." She kissed Xena on her shoulder.

Hera was the respected village chief. About 7 years ago, she found a heavily wounded teen-aged girl in the forest of Trolls. She took her in. Nobody in the village thought that the girl would make it. Hera nursed her back to health with the help of the village healer. When the girl woke up, she couldn't remember anything but her name, Xena.

"It's been seven years since Hera found you. We never thought you could make it. Let alone become a good hunter. We're fortunate to have Hera as our village chief. Without her, this village will not be blessed with fine hunters like you, Marcus and Grinhilda. This village will not have survived with fishing alone." A village elder said.

Xena smiled and held Hera's hand which was on her waist. "I'm truly grateful that Hera took me in and made me feel like a member of her family and the village." She kissed Hera at the side of her forehead.

There were a lot of preparations to do. There was no time for chats. So, everybody moved.

Xena went straight to the blacksmith to take a set of bow and arrows and some traps. The blacksmith had prepared the things she needed before she arrived.

"Everything you wanted are inside the bag.." said the smith.

"Thanks.. It's a big day. I need them" Xena said. When she just bid goodbye to the blacksmith, two hands covered her eyes from behind her.

"Hey, guess who..."

It was a familiar playful voice for Xena.

"Callisto.." she guessed right.

"I have always wondered how you knew. Do you have eyes behind your head?" Callisto joked.

Xena turned around and suddenly flicked Callisto's nose playfully. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to help your sister prepare for her wedding?"

Callisto was Grinhilda's sister. When Xena woke up with no memories, Grinhilda and her sister Callisto became her first friends. Xena had developed a depression then and it was Grinhilda who successfully pulled her out of it. Callisto's natural playful self had eventually helped Xena show her first smile in the village.

"Yeah I know! It's my sister's big day. She's gonna marry that Marcus." Her tone was very obvious. She didn't like the idea of her sister marrying Marcus.

"Marcus is a good man. He's kind, strong and a good hunter. He'll be good to your sister." Xena patted Callisto's head and picked up the bag.

They walked out of the blacksmith's hut.

"So, you're gonna go for the hunt now?" Callisto asked.

"Uhuh.. I got to catch a big one. The bigger the better. That's tradition". Xena picked up an apple from the fruit stand and tossed it to Callisto. She took a big one for herself for breakfast. After handing the payment to the fruit seller, Callisto took a big bite on the apple and looked at Xena.

Xena noticed and asked "What?"

They found a place where they can sit together and finish their healthy breakfast. As Xena was taking a drink , Callisto blurted out a sudden question.

"Why can't you marry my sister?".

Xena choked and spitted out the water from her throat.

"What?! Where did that come from?" Callisto is a smart girl. She would usually ask weird but smart questions. She would never ask a question without observation.

"Well, I always wanted to have you as my real sister. Aside from that, I think my sister likes you A LOT more than she likes Marcus."

"We're both girls." Xena reasoned out as she wiped the water from her chin.

Callisto took a big bite on her apple and replied "So? What if you're both girls? The purpose of marriage is to bond a family to another family. As an adopted daughter of the village chief, you're a big catch for any family."

Xena loved Callisto's way of thinking but sometimes she hated it because of such questions. If she gave a conventional answer, it was sure that Callisto can throw back a harder question.

"Marriage is not just about uniting two families together. It's also about love." Xena tried her best to give an acceptable reason to Callisto.

"Yeah. Don't you love my sister? Well, I know very well that my sister loves you." Callisto said with her eyes fixed on the seeds of the apple.

Grinhilda had been a great part of who Xena became after losing her memories. It was because of Grinhilda's friendship that Xena recovered emotionally and psychologically.

She knew in her heart that Grinhilda was special but she brushed the feelings off when she learned that Marcus had feelings for her. For some reason, she just decided to help and support Marcus with Grinhilda.

"I have to hunt." Xena stood up and patted Callisto's head once more.

"I have a grand plan!" Callisto stood up and ran to Xena.

Xena stopped and looked at Callisto.

"Why dont you kidnap my sister go somewhere far away. I'll arrange everything!" The tone of her voice was on a high pitch because of excitement.

"Callisto.. Look, I love Grinhilda, your sister. I do care for her a lot. She was the only one who kept me together when I lost my memories. She made me feel that life was still worth living even without memories. And that I can choose to focus my life on creating new ones. Grinhilda is very special to me. That's why I want her to live a good life. Marcus can give that life to her. This is how I love her." Xena expressed her thoughts softly to Callisto.

Callisto took a sigh and pouted her lips. "I guess this is how my sister loves you too. I guess she understands what you're trying to do and accepted your love the way it is."

Not far from where they stand, they saw Marcus and his family were all getting frantic with the wedding preparations.

"Yeah, I guess he's not that bad." It was weird to see a tough guy looking like that because of a wedding. Callisto finally accepted it. She smiled at Xena and said "Thanks for the love you gave my sister."

Xena smiled back.

A voice called out from behind them. It was Callisto's mother.

"Callisto! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Our water purifying stone is corrupted. We need one at once. Can you pick one up from Healer's house?"

Water purifying stones were a necessity in any household. They purify the water by absorbing its pollution. If the stone had become fully corrupted, it would turn into a normal rock.

The healer's house was up in the mountains. A person needed to go through the forest just to get there. Xena was going to hunt there anyway so she gladly took the errand from Callisto.

"I'll do it. Go help your sister prepare herself for the wedding." Xena pushed Callisto's back.

"Alright.. alright... " Callisto's eyes rolled.

Xena entered the forest . The trees were tall and their trunks were wide. There was little sunlight that came through the leaves. Xena tapped a familiar tree and turned east. Being a hunter, she knew the forest well. Her pace was relaxed but her senses were alert. The sounds of the birds tell her the situation in the forest and she was glad that the birds were calm and almost quiet. It meant that there were no lion-buffalos near-by. She must get a water purifier stone first from the healer. It would be inconvenient to carry a lion-buffalo up and down the mountain path.

She reached a cliff. There had been a bridge there but it was cut down by the healer to prevent animals from coming close to her area. Xena sighed and tightened her belt. She looked at her boots-checking if all were secured. She moved a few steps back and ran towards the cliff. Xena jumped and reached the other side. She continued trekking up the mountain path for thirty minutes and reached an old bridge. By the looks of the bridge, it couldn't possibly handle two people at once. It was kept unrepaired to keep large animals that could have successfully jumped from the cliff away from the healer's house. Xena took one step at a time slowly.. and another step.. and another. Crack. Her right foot went through a piece of wood. She held onto the rope firmly.

"Tch.. Why does it have to be like this all the time...?" The female hunter pursed her lips.

Finally, she was able to walk across the bridge. The healer's house was a few meters away behind the big rock.

The Xena knocked on the door but there was no answer. She went around and found the healer's small shack. She knocked but there was no answer. Xena pushed the door open and called out for the healer. Still, there was no answer.

She went in and waved her hands in front of her nose. The strong stench of medicine made her nose twitch. There were a lot of medicines, herbs and other concoctions stacked in there.

"Alexis... Hey, Are you here?" Xena shouted.

She walked around and found Alexis standing behind the shelves near the open window.

"Hey... Alexis..." Xena called out.

It seems like the healer couldn't hear her. She noticed that there was something on her ears~ a pair of singing stones.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall right next to the window.

Alexis finally noticed her and said "Oh, It's you. I'm listening to a beautiful song. "

Xena smiled and noticed box on the healer's hand.

"What is that? Another singing stone?"

Alexis smiled and handed Xena the box and said.

"This singing stone was excavated from a ruin. The stone for the left ear is missing. It was given to me as a gift. The thing is, it never sang for me or to anybody else."

She touched the singing stone and it glowed. "I thought it's broken." Xena commented.

Alexis smiled "Oh..I guess not... Why don't you listen to it?"

Xena put the singing stone on her right ear. She closed her eyes and heard a sweet female voice. She couldn't understand the lyrics but it made her feel warm inside. It gave her a very familiar feeling. She suddenly thought of a woman. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was writing on a scroll. Xena knew her. She knew that bard.

A tear fell from Xena's eye.

Alexis watched Xena being totally captivated by the song of the singing stone.

"This must be fate. After thousands of years, the singing stone found its owner." Alexis whispered in awe.

Xena opened her eyes and traced the tears from her cheek. She looked at Alexis and asked "What was that?"

Alexis brushed Xena's bangs gently. "According to a legend, people from thousands of years ago made stones~ singing stones that can remember songs and music. Some of them, they say, are locked. It means only a particular person or people will be able to hear the stones sing. They say that such stones will only sing for its creator."

Xena made a soft laugh "Are you saying I'm that old?"

Alexis closed the window and walked towards the door. Xena followed.

"No, but maybe you did live thousands of years ago and you were born again. And by fate, the stone found you again."

The idea of dying and then being reborn was too much of a fantasy for Xena. She just brushed it off. Xena didn't know about the world's legend or history. The only legends and stories she knew were the ones told in the village. For seven years, she didn't go out of the village. She didn't try to find out who she was before she got there. There was no urge to do so as she was happy.

The two women went out of the shack and walked side by side.

"What about the stone for the left ear? Where is it?" Xena asked.

"I dont know. It was given to me by a patient who had nothing to offer for payment." Alexis said.

Alexis was kind to everyone and performed her duties as a healer regardless of whether the patient can pay or not. Some were puzzled why Alexis chose to live in the mountains and serve a small village when she could compete with the best healers in the country's royal capital and live a comfortable life.

Nobody knew much about Alexis or where she came from. She was the best healer ever known in the village and Xena being alive was a proof of that.

Xena had serious injuries when the village chief found her in the Troll Forest. If not for Alexis's medical skills, she certainly would have not survived. Since then, Alexis became her friend.

Alexis turned to Xena. "What brings you here?" She examined Xena from head to foot. "I dont see any wounds on you."

"Not yet. Callisto's mother need a water purifying stone. Her stone must have been fully corrupted already. They'll be needing it for the wedding banquet." Xena explained.

"Today is Marcus and Grinhilda's wedding I see. I have plenty of water purifying stones in stock." Alexis replied.

They went into Alexis's house and straight to the kitchen. There was a barrel full of water purifying stones. Alexis handed 3 stones to Xena.

"You can keep the singing stone. It's yours. Be careful on your hunt. Lion-buffalos are quick and strong. I really don't like the idea of re-attaching your limbs because I can't." Alexis jokingly said. Xena was strong. The healer knew that it would take a dozen of lion-buffalos to tear a limb from her.

Xena smiled and gave a relaxed salute. "Yes yes. I will."

She walked down the mountain path and into the center of the forest.

It was a few hours before dusk. A lion-buffalo had not been in sight. Xena had been on top of a tree for hours looking for a lion-buffalo. Lion-buffalos were very few in numbers. They would usually go hunting for prey alone and would carry their prey to be consumed by the pack.

"Come on. Where are you when I need you...?" Xena was getting impatient. The wedding would start at midnight. If she could not catch a lion-buffalo before the sun goes down, the wedding would be postponed.

The birds flew away. She heard movements from a distant. It was a running horse-stag. Its hind leg was bleeding. It was bitten. By the size of the bite, Xena knew it was from a lion-buffalo. This horse-stag was amazing to be able to get away from it with that kind of wound. Not far from the running animal was the lion-buffalo. Xena took an arrow and aimed at her prey. She let go of an arrow but missed the animal. The trees were in the way.

"Damn..."

Xena had already prepared some ropes which she could swing from tree to tree. She swung to catch up with the horse-stag and lion-buffalo. Unfortunately, the animals went to the direction where the female hunter had not prepared ropes. She needed to go down and run to not lose sight of the fast running animals. The horse stag reached a cliff. It was cornered. The hungry lion-buffalo growled with its saliva all over its mouth. It leaped towards its prey. Xena ran fast and bumped full force at the lion-buffalo's side causing it to be pushed away from its direction. It felt like her body went against a rock. She took her arrow and aimed straight at the lion-buffalo. It stood up and growled at her. Xena's right shoulder began to ache and couldn't pull the bow's string. The animal ran towards the hunter. She unbuckled the strap of her sword on her back and pulled the sword out of its sheath using her left hand.

"Great... I'm in big trouble." Xena took a deep breath.

The lion-buffalo pushed her down and tried to bite her head. She used her sword to prevent the animal's teeth from reaching her face. It swung its neck and threw the sword away. Xena was now defenseless. Drops of the lion-buffalo's saliva fell on her cheek. It opened its mouth wider and moved closer to her face.

Before its teeth reached her, the lion-buffalo was pushed off of Xena. It was a powerful push. The beast could not stand for seconds. It was the horse-stag who pushed it away with its strong neck and body.

The hunter smiled and said "Thanks... Good boy."

Xena quickly picked up her sword and stabbed the beast on the head. The sword went through its skull.

It was night time. Everything was ready. They were all just waiting for Xena and the beast. It needed to be cooked.

"It's a bit late. What's taking her so long?" Callisto was at the window keeping an eye for Xena's arrival.

"She'll be here soon." said the girl in a long white gown. It was Grinhilda.

The siblings looked at each other.

"Why do long face sis?" Callisto hugged her sister from behind. They were facing the mirror.

"I just...feel a little anxious." Grinhilda stroked Callisto's head which rested on her shoulders.

"Anxious isn't a word of a happy bride sis." Callisto whispered to her sister's ear and kissed her shoulders.

"If only ... Xena was.. or if I was a man... then maybe.. It would have been different."

Knock. Knock.

It was their mother. "Callisto, Xena has arrived. Help me in preparing the beast."

Callisto let go of her sister. "I don't understand why you can't love each other like a man and woman can.."

The bride looked up. She held back her tears and said "Me neither..."

Xena took the huge lion-buffalo home with the help of her new friend, Argo the horse stag. When they got into the village and presented the animal to the family and the council, she immediately took Argo to the chief's stables.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would have been torn apart by that beast." Xena wrapped its wounded hind leg with a bandage. It made a sound of mutual gratitude.

"Hey, the ceremony will start in about two hours." Callisto was leaning on the stables' door.

"Hey... I see. I better change clothes then." Xena patted Argo's head and walked out the stables with Callisto.

"My sister's waiting for you in the village garden."

Brides aren't supposed to go outside their room before the wedding.

"She wants to see me..?" Xena knew.

"Please see her before the wedding." Callisto bit her lip. It was her way to beg.

Xena nodded. "Ok.. I'll just change. I'll go there as soon as I can." The pace of her footsteps increased.

They developed a very strong friendship over the past seven years. Xena and Grinhilda were about fifteen years old when they first met. It was when Xena had an episode of nightmares and ran away from the Hera's house. She hid herself behind the rosa bushes in the village garden. Grinhilda was there lying on the grass observing the stars in the black sky. Both noticed each other but left each other alone. After that, Xena would go to the village garden and hide herself in the rosa bushes and Grinhilda would lay on the same spot for many nights. It was Grinhilda who took the initiative to get closer. She would lay closer to the rosa bush each night until she was close enough to hear Xena's breathing.

"Hey.. I heard you're new here. I'm Grinhilda." She finally introduced herself one night.

".. I'm Xe..na.. It's Xena." The other female spoke softly and anxiously who was still hiding behind the bush.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they? Staring at them puts my heart at peace."

"Stars?" Xena looked up. After all the nights that she hid herself in the village garden, it was the first time she noticed the stars. They were beautiful.

Xena took off her hunter's clothes and wore a white shirt with sleeves long enough to cover half of her fingers and then the long black skirt. She hated wearing such clothes. They were too much not like her she thought. The thing was that nobody was allowed to wear hunter's clothes in the ceremony.

It was almost time for the wedding. Xena took a deep breath and walked towards the village garden. The night was like the nights she spent with Grinhilda. The sky was full of stars. The rosa bushes haven't changed much. They still gave that pleasant faint smell. She admired one red rosa flower and gently touched its petals and ran her finger towards its stem.

"Xena..." A woman's voice called out.

The female hunter got startled and her finger got wounded from the flower's thorn. She turned and saw her friend Grinhilda in her wedding dress.

Grinhilda smiled and slowly walked towards Xena. She took her hand and looked at her in the eye.

"You're quite clumsy for a hunter.. I wonder how you survived all these years hunting in the forest." Grinhilda put Xena's finger in her mouth gently licking the wound clean. Xena swallowed hard.

"If the elders find the bride outdoors like this before the ceremony, you'll be in big trouble." Xena whispered.

Grinhilda slowly moved her mouth away from her friend's finger. Her eyes focused on Xena.

"Have you ever thought how things could have been?" Grinhilda was still holding Xena's hand.

Xena slowly took her hand away and paused for seconds. She could have been in deep thought. She must have been thinking what could have been. A faint smile was her answer to Grinhilda. She embraced the bride and said

"I pray and I hope for your happiness with Marcus."

Grinhilda knew the answer. She just had to hear them straight from her. It took a few seconds for her to embrace her beloved friend back. Tears were held back.

Xena looked up in the sky. It could be the last time seeing the stars like this with her friend. She saw falling balls of flames from the sky.

"What... are those?"

Grinhilda turned and looked at the sky. "They're falling .. straight at the village!"

Boom

One ball of large flame fell straight at Grindhilda's house. And another fell straight at the village chief's house. The rest fell at different unfortunate houses.

The entire village of Amphipolis was in a blaze.

~end of Chapter 1: Amphipolis~

**_Author's Notes:_** _So? What do you think? Comments and criticisms are welcome! English is my second language. Your comments about my grammar will help me a lot. Aside from that, if you enjoyed it.. I wanna know... of course it matters! A LOT!_

_Argo: (neigh neigh) ~ "Why am I a hybrid of a stag and a horse? And why am I a male?"_

_Authoress: Sorry, the idea just popped out of my head. And your name sounds like a male's anyway!_

_Argo: (neigh neigh) ~ KICKS the authoress_

_Authoress: (T_T) Can't we just get along... sigh... ouch... _


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

**_Notes:_**_ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

**_Introduction_**

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

.

.

Chapter 2: Grief

Screams. Panic. Fire was everywhere. Xena couldn't believe it. Her beloved village was now engulfed in flames. She rushed to Hera's house hoping and praying that she's alright. A large ball of flame had hit Hera's house directly. What was that?

Just as she feared, Hera's house was all in flames.

"HERA! Are you there? HERA!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

"XENA! I'm trapped!" Hera shouted from within the burning house. Coughs in between. Air had been running out.

The long black skirt became a nuisance. Xena tore it short and soaked the piece of her garment into a bucket of water near the well. She took the bucket and poured water all over her.

"I'm coming Hera! Stay where you are!" Xena screamed and kicked the door open.

She put the wet garment around her and covered her nose.

"Where are you? Shout! So I'll know where you are!"

Cough. Cough. "Over here! Below the stairs!" The village chief's voice was fainting.

She saw the village chief through the flames and leaped towards her. Hera was lying under heavy rubble. After tearing the wet piece of garment, she gave it to Hera to cover her nose with. It took sometime before Xena could remove the rubble off of her. The rest was used to cover both of them protecting them from the flames. Xena took her arm and put it around her shoulder. It hurt. The injury from the hunt hasn't healed yet.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here." Xena helped Hera stand up. A large piece of wood fell blocking the exit.

"Tch... Let's go up. Cmon Hera.."

They walked up the stairs and went straight to Xena's room. Their only chance was to get out through the window. Fortunately, the bed covers and curtains hadn't caught the flames yet. Hera opened the window and pulled the curtains off. Xena tied the curtains and the bed covers together. She tied the end at her bed and threw the other end out the window.

"Xena!" A voice came from the outside. It was Marcus.

"Are you girls alright?!"

"Marcus! We're going down! Hera first!"

Marcus positioned just below the curtains ready to catch Hera if ever she would fall.

While the village chief was climbing down slowly, Xena quickly put on her hunter's clothes. A stone fell from her shirt's inner pocket. The singing stone rolled behind the door.

"Shit.."

Hera jumped off the curtains when it was safe for Marcus to catch her.

"Xena! Come on! Hera's safe! It's your turn!" Marcus shouted.

"Xena!" Hera called out.

Explosion. An explosion came from Xena's room. Debris flew from her window. Marcus covered Hera. Both of them recovered after a few seconds and tried to catch any trace of Xena.

"I don't get it Hera. Why was there an explosion?" Marcus asked Hera.

"It was a falcon-chariot that hit my house and perhaps the other houses as well." Hera replied.

It was a flying chariot powered by a falcon stone. It could fly over the trees of the forests. Only the military had them.

"I'm alright! Marcus! Get as many people out of the village as possible!" They finally heard Xena's voice but they couldn't see her.

"XENA! Hurry up and get out of there!" Hera didn't want to leave Xena behind but she had a duty as the village chief to lead the villagers to safety.

"C'mon! We have to gather the villagers and take them to safety." Marcus pulled Hera away having total faith in Xena's survival skills.

.

.

The explosion came from the other room where the falcon-chariot hit. If not for her room's door she could have been fried to a crisp. She felt relieved to find the singing stone and put it in her undergarment. It was just a stone but she couldn't really just leave it there. A strong attachment. That could have been it.

She turned towards the window.

_"I have to get out soon. I have to help the others and Grinhilda." She said to herself._

Calling.

She didn't hear anything but she felt something calling her. It was irresistible. It felt like it was calling her very soul. She turned again and walked towards the room where the explosion came from. The stench of burning flesh came with the smoke. A burning corpse lied on the floor. The face was unrecognizable but, with its armor, it was undeniable that it was a soldier. She looked around and found pieces of metal scattered around the room.

Calling.

It was calling her. It was there in that room. A pile of rubble caught her attention.

Calling.

It was there. She quickly dug from the pile of rubble. Some pieces of hot metal hurt her hands. Still, she continued to dig.

Calling.

She found it. It was partly covered by a burnt cloth. It was a round metal. She picked it up. Her hand bled with her firm grip of the metal. A heartbeat. She felt a heartbeat which resonated with hers.

"My chakram.." She knew its name. She knew it was hers. There was no logic behind her thinking. Xena just knew from the moment she touched it.

"Give it here woman.." A voice from behind her said.

She quickly turned and found a soldier. That one was different from the corpse. He was wearing a different armor.

Xena drew her sword. The soldier took a deep breath showing disappointment. Perhaps he was the type that preferred not to hurt civilians or women. Nevertheless, he drew his sword.

"Just give it.. It will be over." The soldier made it sound like an ultimatum.

Crack.

The ceiling fell. The soldier recovered after a few seconds and found Xena escaped through the collapsed wall. He followed her. He jumped off a height and landed terribly on the earth. The impact hurt his legs. His face almost touched the ground. Using his sword, he stood up looking at the running female hunter.

"She's fast..." He looked at the height where they jumped off from. It was quite high.

"She's no ordinary civilian." The soldier whistled calling the attention of the other soldiers roaming around the village.

.

.

The village chief ordered the leader of the families to make a head count. There were still a lot of people left behind.

"Marcus!" Grinhilda called out.

"Grinhilda! Are you alright?" Marcus ran towards his bride.

"Yes.. but mother... she.. inhaled too much smoke. She was dead before I got her out of the barn." Grinhilda sobbed in Marcus's arms as the dark man embraced her tightly.

"Callisto.. Callisto... is still not here! We have to go back and find her!" worriedly exclaimed Grinhilda.

"Relax Grinhilda. I'll go back. I'll find Callisto. I promise. Stay here and take care of the injured." Marcus swiftlty ran back to the burning village.

"But!" Grinhilda just couldn't stay and wait. It was her beloved sister missing.

"Grinhilda... Don't worry. Trust Marcus. He can find your sister and bring her to safety. Help me take care of the injured." It was Alexis. She held the worried Grinhilda's shoulder and nodded at Marcus.

.

.

Callisto was searching for something in her sister's cabinet.

"Where is it? Geez..."

"Ah! Here it is!" Callisto found what she was looking for and hurriedly ran out of the house.

"CALLISTO!" Marcus came running.

"Where is my sister?"

"She's safe. She's out of the village helping the healer with the injured. Your sister has been worried sick! Where have you been!?" Marcus was furious.

"Hey, you haven't married my sister so technically, you're not my big brother yet. Don't order me around. I just had to pick up something important from the house."

Before Marcus could reply, he saw a running Xena not far from them. As expected, she made it out.

"Xena! Over here!" He waved his hands.

Callisto smiled but it faded when she saw a group of soldiers running after Xena.

"Are those soldiers? Why are they running after Xena?"

From that distance, Marcus recognized the armor of those soldiers. Those soldiers came from the enemy country, Voetia.

"Callisto! Go to the mountain path outside the village. Grinhilda and the other villagers are there. NOW!

"But! Xena seems to be in trouble!"

"Callisto, we don't have time for arguments. Just go! I'll help Xena." Marcus took out his sword and ran towards Xena's direction.

Callisto took a moment of hesitation but decided to run and go to where her sister and the others were.

.

.

Alexis finished dressing another wound. She was glad that nobody suffered any serious injuries. Though they were waiting for the rest of the villagers to come to safety, it seemed to her that everything will go well.

"Alexis, does this mean that the war has reached this far?" Hera stood beside Alexis.

"Hera, it doesn't seem so. If this was an attack or an invasion, none of us would have survived. There must be an explanation for all of this. Observing the wounded here, their wounds were from the flames but not directly from any enemy soldiers." Alexis seemed pretty sure of what she was saying.

"Although we did lose a life." They both turned towards the lifeless body of Grinhilda and Callisto's mother.

"There are still quite a number of villagers left in the village. I have already sent some of the men to get the remaining villagers. I hope they'll be able to get to safety. Xena and Marcus too.." Hera looked around and saw Callisto.

"Village Chief.. have you seen my ..." Before she could even ask, she saw her mother lying. Lifeless. She knelt before her mother and took her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed her mother's hand."

Hera put her arms around Callisto. "I'm sorry."

"Where... is my sister Grinhilda?" Callisto could barely say a word audibly.

Hera turned to Alexis and asked "Wasn't she with you healer?"

Alexis looked around. "She was here helping me with the wounded just a while ago... Where did she..NO.. She went back to the village!"

.

.

Xena was a fast runner but unfortunately, the soldiers were catching up to her. Finally the fastest soldier caught up to her and wrestled her down. Her face hit the ground. She used her elbow to hit the soldier's face. Nose broken. She turned and kicked the soldier off of her.

"Stop right there!" The four soldiers surrounded her. Swords pointed at her.

"Drop it." A soldier pointed at the round metal.

Xena did what she was told.

"Kneel! Now!"

She didn't budge an inch. Pride maybe.

"Xena!" A man called out.

Soldiers were distracted and turned towards the direction of the man. Xena hit the soldiers behind her and took the chakram from the ground. She skillfully tumbled a few meters away. Six more soldiers came.

A soldier knocked Marcus down. A killer thrust was on the way.

Pulse.

She felt a pulse in her hand. It was the chakram. The knowledge of how to use it felt like it was carved in her very soul. She threw it. It hit. A soldier on the head and another... then a wall.. and another soldier. It was going around. It hit the soldier's sword breaking it into two saving Marcus. Finally, it went back to her hand.

The female hunter and the rest were stupefied.

"How was she able to use it like that...?" A soldier whispered.

A sound of an eagle echoed in the dark sky. A presence of a formidable existence disturbed the wind and made the night breeze colder. To the people who knew nothing, it was a feeling of an omen. To the soldiers who knew, that presence meant destruction. They all looked up and saw a golden chariot flying in front of the moon. A faint image of an eagle was seen pulling the chariot. Spectacular.

Its rider pulled the rope and the chariot stopped in mid air. It's as if the eagle was tamed. She. Yes, recognizing the shape of the gold plated armor-the rider was a female. Her golden helmet covered half of her face. Her black hair danced with the disturbed wind. She looked down at the people below her. Deep blue eyes stared down at them. The Voetian soldiers raised their right fists up-a military salute. The masked rider turned her head and rose her hand pointing at a direction. Eyes of the obedient soldiers followed. Marcus.

"Kill." A word said in a soft voice but echoed absolute authority.

The sound of swords being unsheathed raised the blood flow from Marcus's veins. Still lying down below a soldier with a broken sword, he swiftly kicked the soldier's leg causing the enemy to hit the ground. He picked up his sword. To fight or to run, it was a decision his legs seemly not able to do. His legs were shaking. Fear.

War cry. A high pitched war cry startled the soldiers.

Xena leaped high and landed in front of Marcus. She held her sword and chakram firmly in her hands.

"What are you doing!? Snap out of it!" Her words broke the fear in Marcus.

The order was clear and the soldiers attacked. They fought the two hunters without hesitation aiming to strike for a vital point in Marcus's body.

"Run Marcus!" Xena instructed.

Marcus did as he was told. It wasn't because of fear. Rather, it was because of trust. The soldiers ran after him and Xena followed them. She was able to catch up to them one by one and knock them out one at a time. Marcus was headed to a wall. His legs were not planning to slow down or stop. Despite his heavy weight, he was able to carry himself and tumble from the wall. He landed behind a soldier and hit his neck with the pommel of his sword. Still panting, he smiled and said

"Good night pal..."

.

.

Grinhilda had searched the entire house but couldn't find her younger sister. She went to the balcony where she could see the entire village. Her teary eyes couldn't see any trace of her sister.

"Callisto.. where are you...?"

In the sky, she saw a chariot with a masked rider. Just below the rider were a bunch of soldiers and her friends, Marcus and Xena.

Whatever was going on, her friends were in trouble. She was never the type who would just wait and do nothing. She ran out of the house with her sword in her hand.

.

.

"Marcus! Behind you!" Xena warned Marcus.

Marcus quicky rose his sword over his head stopping the sword from behind him. The soldier took a step back and moved for a thrust. With a quick side step, Marcus moved out of the way. He grabbed the soldier's head and forced it down the ground hard.

Xena took care of the last one.

All soldiers down. They could finally take a deep breath.

Arrow shot.

A few inches more it could have hit Xena's right shoulder but it did give her a cut. Another group of soldiers were on their way.

"Xena.." Marcus called out from behind her.

Xena's eyes widened. A well trained archer from the military could never miss an unmoving target. Her friend knelt on the ground. She let go of her sword but with the chakram still on her other hand. With her arms open, she caught Marcus's body before it completely collapse on the ground.

The arrow had struck Marcus's heart.

"Marcus... no.." His face lay on her shoulder.

He held her arm tightly. After a deep breath, his hand lose grip and fell.

Pulse.

_Why did this have to happen? _She asked herself. Her surroundings silenced in her perception. She couldn't hear the rapid footsteps of a Voetian soldier coming right after her.

Clank. Clank

Grief stricken, the female hunter couldn't perceive the sword fight from behind her. After a few seconds, she finally turned to fight.

Blood.

Blood splattered on her face.

The soldier pulled out his sword from a woman's body. Blood flowed out staining her white gown. She fell on Xena.

The female hunter held her friend's body tight with her arms. No words just breath of denial came out from her mouth.

"Xena.." Grinhilda let her sword go and caressed Xena's face.

That was her last word. Xena couldn't feel her friend's breath. She stopped breathing.

Rage filled her heart. She let out a scream of anguish.

"That's it.. Awaken.. your power.." The masked rider said again with her soft voice. There was a smile of pleasure on her lips.

Pulse. Pulse.

There was a surge of power coming out from within Xena. With full force, she struck the ground with the chakram.

Total destruction. A great force turned the village into nothing.

-end of Chapter 2: Grief

**_Author's Notes: _**_Oh.. _ This chap is shorter than the first one. I hope you all liked it. XD I'm trying to improve my writing. It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfiction.. OMG... I need a muse!_

_Reviews and comments are really appreciated! :D_

_Grinhilda: I thought I was a main character here._

_Authoress: Well, you played an important role._

_Grinhilda: You killed me after two chapters?!_

_Authoress: Yeah.. 'cus Gabrielle's coming. I don't like the idea of threesome :P_

_Grinhilda: Grr... _


	3. Chapter 3: Gabrielle

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

_**Notes:**__ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

_**Introduction**_

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

.

.

**Chapter 3: Gabrielle**

"Xena.." Marcus called out with an arrow in his heart.

"No" She denied.

Blood splattered on her face.

"Xena.." Grinhilda called out as the soil beneath her became a pool of her own blood.

"No.." She denied again.

"That's it.. Awaken.. your power.." The masked rider whispered. Her deep blue eyes stared at Xena.

"Ah!" She screamed.

Hera embraced her tightly. Her hands caressed Xena's long black hair. She whispered in her ear "It's alright.."

Sweat fell from her forehead. A nightmare. It had been a long time since she had that fear and episode of a nightmare. It was happening again.

Hera pushed her adopted daughter down signaling her to get more rest. She went down the hill and met the villagers leaving Xena under the shades of a big tree. After a few minutes, the village chief handed Xena a bowl of porridge and some water in a canteen. The porridge had gotten cold before Hera convinced Xena to eat. It wasn't satisfying as she felt so weak. Not long after a meal, she fell asleep.

Night time. She had been sleeping for the whole day and yet she still felt so weak-drained. It had been what she felt. She sat upright and leaned against the tree trunk.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis checked her pulse.

"Marcus and Grinhilda.. They.." Xena couldn't finish. It wasn't a nightmare. It was worse-a memory. She hoped that she could just forget.

"Do you remember anything after that?" The healer held her hands tight. Her eyes told Xena that there was something she should remember.

Scared but she closed her eyes and searched her memories. Nothing- it was a blank. She just shook her head.

"Nothing?" Callisto came walking from down the hill in a quick pace. She took Xena by her shirt and pulled her to a stand.

"You remember nothing?!" She screamed at her face as she found it unbelievable.

Alexis tried to calm her down but Callisto shoved her away.

"You killed them. You destroyed the whole village.." It was a hard truth in a whisper full of grief.

" and you don't remember?!" she continued.

"No.. I.." It was the only response Xena could give.

Xena saw Callisto's eyes which had once looked at her with love and admiration. It was breaking her to see such hatred from her friend's eyes.

"You don't remember?! You're joking... You don't remember?!" She screamed hysterically as she slammed Xena's back at the tree.

Once again, Alexis tried to calm Callisto but failed.

Xena was in a very weak state. It wasn't her body. It was her emotions. It was easy for the shorter girl, Callisto, to just push her and forcefully tap her shoulders to face another direction.

"Take a look!" She pointed at a direction.

Nothing.

Amphipolis could not be even called a ruin. It was unrecognizable. The very spot where the village once stood was now nothing but dust. No traces of any existence of both the living and non-living but the round cursed metal still stuck on the earth.

"Do you see what you did?! Do you remember now?! This is what you did!".

.

.

The earth shook below the villagers feet. Terror reflected through their eyes as they watch their beloved village turn to dust by an unknown force.

"Grinhilda!" Callisto screamed. Alexis and Hera held her tightly.

Wood. Stone. Metal. Flesh. Everything. They were completely disintegrated into dust and nothingness.

.

.

"Why are you alive when everything in the village turned to dust? Why are you and that piece of metal survived? What is that thing? What are you!?" So many questions but Xena couldn't give any answer. She didn't know anything about what exactly had happened. One thing was clear to her, the rage and hatred she never knew felt so familiar when she saw Grinhilda's death. It triggered something inside of her.

The village council, elders and Hera saw the scene between Xena and Callisto. They tried to pursuade Callisto to calm down but just like Alexis, they failed. There was an important matter to be discussed which simply cannot wait any longer. Hera ordered two village men to forcefully drag Callisto away.

Callisto's screams was tearing Xena's heart. She knelt as her legs become weaker.

"Why did this have to happen? What was I doing? What did I do?" Alexis could hear bitterness from every question Xena asked herself.

Hera approached Xena and caught sight of the terrible fate that happened to her village and the unfortunate villagers. For seven years, she acted as Xena's mother but as the village chief, she had duties. To protect the village was one of them, which in her heart, she had failed. To think and act for the greatest benefit of the villagers- This was something that she had to make sure she would do.

"Xena, I'm afriad you must go." Her voice was shaking.

"I know that you were just trying to protect the village but the villagers cannot accept you anymore. One way or the other, your actions cost the village enormous grief." Every word was painful to her.

"As village chief.." She took a deep breath and continued "I banish you. You are not to set foot on the village or be near its people. Amphipolis is no longer your home."

Xena stood up and it took so much from her. She turned around and saw the eyes of the survivors. Some were full of tears but she was sure that there were not for her. If stares of hatred could stab, she would have been stabbed dozens of times. Every villager who survived had them.

Gone. A place she called home was now taken from her in one night. No tears fell from her eyes as she stood in front of all those villagers. Perhaps she was still in a state of disbelief or perhaps it was so painful that no tears could possible convey it.

Xena knelt down and kissed the ground-a gesture of respect and love. A villager threw a stone at her and screamed "MONSTER! You're a MURDERER!" It hit her hand which was humbled on the ground. The other villagers threw stones as well. She never knew that bruises could hurt so much.

"ENOUGH!" Hera commanded the villagers.

Xena stood up. Standing had never been that hard for her. Her legs felt so heavy.

Hera held back her tears while watching Xena walk away. Some survivors spat on her face as she passed by, others stared with silent fear. Fear? What was she? Was she a monster? Screams and the sound of crushing bones echoed in her head.

Snapped.

With a loud cry she ran, blinded by emotions. Where would she go? Was there a place for her? She couldn't think of anything. Perhaps anywhere would do. Anywhere, where she could just disappear. Xena turned off the mountain path and into the woods-Troll Forest.

.

.

How long had she been running? She ran until she tripped and fell on her face. Exhaustion gave her bliss. It made her mind go blank and go to a peaceful sleep.

Morning fog covered the ground. The tall trees split the morning sunlight making jagged bars like that of a prison hell. Although the Troll forest permitted more light than the forest near the mountain path, it was more earie. Everything was still but surely not silent. One could hear sounds of creatures which had risen with the sun or perhaps creatures which were retiring from the moonlight hunt.

Xena laid on the ground unmoving and felt cold. It was amazing how she slept without fire to keep her warm. She had expected to wake up torn to pieces by the creatures of the forest. After all, she slept at an open space. Perhaps the creatures found her unappetizing or maybe she was just too pitiful to eat. Her peaceful sleep was over and the nightmare of reality had came back. No sobs. No sounds. Just droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was pass midday when she had an urge to stand up and walk passively between the shadows of the trees like a sleepwalker. The memory of the annihilated Amphipolis disturbed her again. She ran and took out her sword. The trees were perfect for her. They absorbed every blow and anguish. They did not bleed but her hands did. She didn't mind. Maybe she wanted to lose her blood to make up for the ones that she took. If only it was possible. Xena breathed heavily and left her sword stuck on the tree. Sitting down, leaning against the tree, she let blood drop on the ground as she rested her arms on her knees.

Xena suddenly felt something pointed the side of her neck.

"Don't you move. Move and you're gonna get hurt." A woman's voice came from behind the tree.

Xena didn't move.

"How do I get out of this forest?" The woman asked.

"Are you going to kill me with that?" From her peripheral vision, she knew it was a sai.

Salvation.

"I will.. if you don't cooperate. How do I get out of here?" The woman's voice grew impatient. The sai's tip sank a little in to Xena's skin causing her to bleed a little.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with. Lower your sai a little bit. You're missing the vital point." Yes, that woman and her sai was her salvation from the pain.

The woman was speechless. "Insane." was the word that came in. She shook her head.

From atop of the tree, a sudden creature landed behind the mysterious woman. The ground shook with its weight. The creature hit the woman knocking her a few meters away. Her head hit the ground knocking her completely unconscious.

Xena's hunter instincts temporarily put her back to her senses. She took her sword from the tree and rolled away from it observing the scenario from a safer distance. The creature of the woods quickly ran towards the unconscious woman. Xena tumbled towards the creature and gave it a cut on one of its hind legs. It reacted by giving a strong kick like a horse. Xena's reflexes saved her as she instantly protected herself by blocking the kick with her sword. Still, the creature's kick pushed her a few steps confirming its strength. The creature turned to her allowing the hunter to examine its features. It had a face of a horse and a body of a man. Its legs resembled that of a stallion. Its height was a double of Xena's.

"Tikbalang.. a demon horse." Xena recognized it. She had once encountered this kind of creature when she and a group of hunters were looking for wild mushrooms for the healer.

The tikbalang neighed loudly like a fuming horse. Still laying on the ground was the mysterious woman. She moaned distracting the creature from Xena. It was coming after her again.

Xena leaped and used the tree trunk to get more force for her knees. Using the full weight of her body, her sword pierced through the tikbalang's shoulder reaching its heart. The creature fell on the ground, Xena on top of it. The hunter stood up and pulled her sword out of its body. Brownish blood covered the blade of her sword. A quick kick on its head told Xena that it was dead. Turning one's back from a beast like that without confirming its peace would cause one's life.

Moaning.

The woman was half unconscious. Xena rushed to her side. As precaution for any creature that might appear, she dared not to sheath her sword but struck the sword on the ground. She took in the figure of the woman slowly.

Her breath caught for a second. The woman's hair was beautifully short and blonde. The white coat she wore protected her from getting any scratches. The female hunter picked her up, checking for any injuries that could have needed tending. Under her coat, she was also wearing an armor- a metal breastplate over brown leather and brown leather skirt with silver plated belt. Strangely fanscinated, she caressed the woman's face. Her heart skipped a beat. She seemed so familiar but new.

"Gabrielle.." A name came out of Xena's mouth.

Where did she get that name? Perhaps, it was from a long forgotten memory. Maybe she knew her before she had been taken in by the villagers of Amphipolis. No. It was a different kind of familiarity. It was as if the name came from the depths of her soul.

Neigh.

Another Tikbalang from a distant was heard. It had sensed blood of a kindred. Based on the sound it echoed in the forest, it wasn't very happy. It was more dangerous than ever. Tikbalangs were fast creatures with enormous strength. Xena knew it was luck that she was able to kill one without getting any of her bones broken.

Neigh.

It was getting close. Her sword had to be cleaned to remove the smell of blood from it or else running away would be useless if it could follow them easily. She saw a water canteen and a scroll hanging from the short woman's belt and used them all up to remove the blood from her sword. The scroll was left on the ground. The water canteen would still be useful although Xena doubt they'd find purified water in the forest. She put it back on the woman's belt. Just beside the blonde was her sai. Xena picked it up from the ground and observed the weapon.

"This one's a rare.." She said as she traced her neck for the small wound made by the sai moments ago.

They needed to get away from there. Xena put the sai on the side of the woman's boot. She pulled up the woman to a stand and put her arm on her shoulders. Bending her knees, she was surprised to find her short. Her knee-high boots made her look taller while lying on the ground. Xena knew she was a tall woman but that mysterious woman, Gabrielle, was a little shorter than average.

Dragging the short woman would slow them down and they would end up being caught by a furious tikbalang. Leaving her was not an option. She sheathed her sword on her back and picked up the short woman using both hands. Then, she hurriedly walked away from the direction of the tikbalang-away from the trail.

The Troll forest was not as familiar to her as the forest near the mountain path. Counting trees; memorizing their features; and looking at the near setting sun were her way of keeping track on where they were going and how to head back.

After more than a kilometer of walking, Xena found a tree root cave and hid themselves in there. Her ears were alert for any sign of the tikbalang or other creatures nearby. It seemed safe.

It was almost night time and the blonde was still unconscious. The female hunter went around finding some fire wood. Although Xena had survived the cold night of the forest out in the open, she thought that the shorter woman would need the warmth of fire. Also, she's feeling the hunger. It had been a full day without any food or water. Dying of hunger wasn't her type of way to die. Wild birds would be enough to satisfy her and maybe the blonde too.

A rubber hair band in her pocket came handy to make a slingshot. She was able to hunt for four birds before the night fell.

"Maybe she's already conscious.. I hope she stayed put." Xena walked in quick pace.

The night had deafening silence. Only the sound of rustling leaves relieved her ears. Her hands felt the cold unlike the previous night. Disappointingly, the thick forest blocked the night sky and few stars could be seen. Somehow, it relieved her from remembering the nights she spent with Grinhilda.

It took her an hour before she got back. The root cave wasn't that big and made it easy for her to realize that the blonde was gone.

"Great... where did you go?" Xena sounded frustrated.

Neigh.

The tikbalang's sound echoed more loudly in the night. It sounded different. A tikbalang's battle cry-Xena figured. It was fighting someone.

She threw the firewood and their dinner on the ground. Xena had a pretty good guess who it was fighting that moment.

"Why didn't you stay put?" Xena pursed her lips, pulled out her sword and dashed out of the root cave.

**_~end of Chapter 3: Gabrielle~_**

**_._**

.

_**Author's Notes:**__ Nothing much happened in this chap. I wanted to focus on Xena's feelings and try to be more descriptive with the environment. I hope I'm improving my writing. So.. Inspire me people. XD _

_Reviews and comments are really appreciated! :D_

_**Trivias:**_

_* __**Tikbalang**__ is a mythical creature from Philippine folklore. According to legends, it rapes women at night and causes travelers to lose their way in the mountains or forests. _

_Tikbalang: muhahahhahahha Gabrielle's miiiiiiine!_

_Gabrielle: OMG... Xena! I mean.. Authoress! Don't you dare let that horse touch me!_

_Authoress: Chill. Xena won't let that happen. *winks_

_Xena: You could have just written her to stay put!_

_Authoress: Then there won't be any story!_

_Xena: You better make a good logic for it._

_Authoress: Yap I did. _

_**(spoiler alert)**_

_Authoress: You used her scroll and left it!_

_Xena: Oh…_

_Gabrielle: She what?!_

_Xena: "Now, take it easy. There were no good leaves in the bush."_

_Authoress: Where have I heard that line before? lols_


	4. Chapter 4: Familiarity

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

_**Notes:**__ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

_**Introduction**_

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

.

.

"_Xena put the singing stone on her right ear. She closed her eyes and heard a sweet female voice. She couldn't understand the lyrics but it made her feel warm inside. It gave her a very familiar feeling. She suddenly thought of a woman. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was writing on a scroll. Xena knew her. She knew that bard." ~ Chapter 1: Amphipolis_

Chapter 4: Famliarity

Combing her hair and feeling her head for any injuries using her fingers, she woke up still a little dizzy. The blonde was relieved that she had no serious injuries but she did feel a lump somewhere at the back of her head. The moonlight that pierced through the holes of the root cave was enough for her to recognize what kind of place she had been sleeping in. It seemed safe and she felt no threatening presence.

"What happened again...?" She asked herself after a sigh.

She stood up slowly and walked out of the root cave. Observing the surroundings, there was no sign of the creature that knocked her out. She came to realize immediately that perhaps it was the black haired woman who brought her in the root cave. Her throat felt dry as the cold night gave her a little shiver. She reached for her water canteen hanging from her belt and got disappointed to find it empty. After a few moments, she groped for something that should have been hanging on her belt.

"No... my scroll..."

The blonde grabbed her sai from her boots and quickly cut a branch from the nearest tree. From inside her coat, she took a yellow amber stone and attached it on one end of the branch using a short vine.

"That should do it..." She held it close to her face and gave it her warm breath. Slowly, the stone glowed and after a few seconds it emitted enough light comparable to a torch. If one would look at the stone closely, bodies of a kind of insect-fireflies- were the source of the light.

The blonde closed her green eyes and inhaled deep. Her scroll had a scent which the blonde knew so well. Her nose looked for that familiar scent.

After a cold wind, "There.." she knew where to go and walked briskly with the firefly torch as her light.

.

.

The blonde was obviously not used in trekking the woods as she looked at the trees with awe. It had been almost an hour of walking.

"Where.." The short woman inhaled again. The scent of her scroll was faint than usual. To her, it was as if the scent of the scroll itself was damaged. She continued to follow the scent and recognized the spot where she saw the black-haired woman and was knocked out by a creature.

She gave her firefly torch another warm breath making it light even brighter.

Shiver.

The blonde felt something around her-danger. Using both hands, she struck the ground with the torch burying it still. Its light spread a few meters making a circumference of light. Her hands quickly grabbed her sais from her boots and her eyes looked around.

Nothing.

She saw nothing but she knew there was something lurking behind the shadows of the trees.

Breathe.

Silent and still night made a creature's breathing so clear. Did it come from behind? left? right?

Neigh.

The blonde rolled away. A tikbalang came down exactly on the spot where she had stood.

"Not gonna work twice on me.." She mumbled.

Before she could smile because of a lesson learned, her dry lips opened a little in awe of the tikbalang's height.

After swallowing hard "Great.. this is going to be a challenge." Her voice sounded sarcastic and optimistic at the same time.

Neigh

With a loud horse cry, the tikbalang stretched its arms wide and ran towards the blonde. She quickly tossed her sais up in the air and removed her coat. The demon horse stared at the sais spinning in midair while its hind legs exert the greatest force to dash towards the woman.

Her coat covered the creature's head blinding its sight. She gave a strong kick at the side of its right knee. She had hoped to break it but it felt like she kicked a rock. Now behind the blinded tikbalang, she caught her sais and paused for a while. It was a smart move as the tikbalang suddenly kicked backward. Even with her breast plate, if that kick had hit her, she'd probably suffer some broken ribs. The creature freed itself from the coat and turned towards the woman.

"Oh dear..." She took a deep breath, tightened her grip with her sais, and ran.

Snorting loudly, the tikbalang ran after its prey.

The blonde ran fast towards a tree with no plans of slowing down. The tikbalang was just a few steps behind her. As soon as her foot stepped on the tree trunk, she lifted her weight and was able to make 4 huge steps on the tree trunk. She shifted her weight, turned in midair and landed a strong kick right on the tall creature's head. It fell down on his knees and shook its head.

.

.

Xena had heard the battle cry of a tikabalang and knew it came from the spot where she killed one. Through the sound it echoed in the woods, it wasn't looking for a prey, it was looking for 'revenge'. "A life for a life"-That's what the hunter's say about tikbalangs' revenge. It was a little different from what humans might think.

"Of all the nights for a woman to stroll alone in the woods, why when a stud in heat is in loose?"

.

.

The blonde took a step back and felt that she stepped on something-her scroll.

"My scroll..." She quickly bent down and took her missing scroll.

Her smile was soon replaced by a gasp when a pair of human-like hands of the tikbalang grabbed her ankles, pulled her down to hit the ground. She lost grip of her scroll and weapons.

"No!"

The tikbalang pulled her a few meters and spread her legs. The blonde's green eyes grew wide in terror. Her free hands found a big rock and threw it hitting its groin. It gave a louder cry than before. Perhaps it felt insulted being injured like that. As a form of payback, it hurled the woman against a tree. She hit her back hard. While kneeling in pain, the creature held its groin.

The woman moaned, still conscious. Thinking of what the tikbalang was planning to do with her, she wouldn't dare lose consciousness. For a moment, she laid on her back as she squinted because of the pain. She grabbed on to the tree which her back had hit and pulled herself up to a stand.

"Hands up!" Shouted a woman. It was Xena.

The blonde saw a long piece of wood coming to her direction-a staff. The tikbalang stood up and neighed more loudly than before. She rolled, caught the staff and spun it for a strike. The end of the staff hit the tikabalang's upper abdomen below its chest. The blonde spun the staff again and hit its right knee with full force. It broke and she sighed "Finally..". She took a few steps back and vaulted using the staff landing a full force kick on the creature's chest.

.

.

Xena, had been watching the shorter woman fight and found her quite impressive. _"Good girl.." _she mumbled as she observed how the other woman spun the staff and fight the demon horse.

The blonde turned around to pick up a scroll.

"Wrong move.." Xena moved quickly and drew her sword.

"Gabrielle! Look out!" She screamed.

As soon as Gabrielle turned around, the hand of the demon horse grabbed her head. She hadn't noticed how big the creature's hand was up until then. It covered her entire face and she felt its fingers crushing her skull. She tried to swing the staff hoping to hit the demon horse for it to let go.

Slice.

Xena cut off its arm. With another swing of her sword, she cut its head.

Gabrielle removed the creature's filthy hands off her face. Her face disgusted with the sight of brown blood and the decapitated demon horse.

Xena looked at the dead demon horse, checking it, and turned to the blonde. "Next time, make sure it's dead before you turn your back away from it..."

The blonde met Xena's eyes. She couldn't help but notice those beautiful light blue eyes. Both were speechless as they look at each other.

"Green.." Xena whispered. Everything about the blonde was familiar except for her green eyes. She thought that they were beautiful but for some reason, she had expected those eyes to be of another color.

"Um.." Finally she started. "Are you alright?"

"Uh.. yeah.. I think so.." Gabrille dropped the staff on the ground. "Thanks for saving me."

.

.

The warm crackling flames lighted the root cave. Xena continued putting in pieces of firewood until the center of the flame became red of heat. Gabrielle had put the wild birds on sticks and put them over the fire to cook. They hadn't spoken about anything since they had gone back to the root cave. The strange silence between them seemed to express a certain level of understanding which neither one of them could explain.

Gabrielle hunched over the fire checking the roast. It was almost done. Xena sat and leaned against the wall of the root cave.

"I'm Xena.. Xena of the Hunter's Sword.. " The black haired hunter introduced herself. It was a custom to introduce oneself as a member of a village but in Xena's case, she couldn't as she was banished. Another way of introducing oneself was by the honor of one's way of living.

"It's a beautiful yet strong name." She sat at the other side of the cave.

"I'm Herodotus's Gabrielle.. You can just call me Gabrielle" She introduced herself in another way, by the use of her father's name.

"Somehow.. I already know that.." Xena mumbled.

"What?" It was a question which Gabrielle knew the other woman couldn't answer as she, herself, seem to feel the same unexplainable familiarity. Her face showed not curiosity or confusion but confirmation _"I know that I don't know her. At the same time, I feel that I know her." _She told herself.

Xena gave a small smile and pointed at their roast "I'm hungry.. I think we can eat those now."

Gabrielle smiled back and took a roasted wild bird handing it over to Xena.

**~end of Chapter 4: Familiarity~**

_**Author's Notes:**__ This chapter is shorter than the previous one. I wanted to make it longer but it's a perfect cut for another chapter. __I tried writing more action since I'm done with describing the environment. What do you think? Comments and reviews are all welcome. _ Also, I was so busy this past week because of work and the SUPER TYPHOON (of the year) that is currently hitting my country.

**_OFF TOPIC:_ **I know that this is not a place for this but I am humbly asking for your donations to help my Filipino country men. The Philippines is being hit by the largest typhoon in the world of 2013. Please see the links below. Thank you so much.

. /news/world-news/typhoon-haiyan-live-updates-the-2 689089

. /about-us/media-and-publications/latest-news/super -typhoon-haiyan

.

.

_Tikbalang: Neigh neigh snort snort (OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH)_

_Gabrielle: Don't mess with the blonde!_

_Xena: hahahahhahahhahaha_

_Authoress: Well, you didn't need much help… hahahha :P_

_**(spoiler)**_

_Xena and Gabrielle: WHAT NOW?_

_Authoress: wolves are coming…lol_

_Xena and Gabrielle: Great… _


	5. Chapter 5: Partnership

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

_**Notes:**__ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

_**Introduction**_

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5: Partnership**

The roasted wild birds weren't exactly a gourmet but they did fill up their hungry stomachs. Both women rested on opposite side of the cave. Xena had cleaned her sword using some leaves and had scattered them on different directions. Gabrielle opened her scroll making a long face. Her fingers traced the dried blood that had smudged a part of the scroll. The female hunter looked at the disappointed expression of the blonde.

"I had to use that to clean my blade so that a tikbalang couldn't find us." Realizing that the scroll was so important to Gabrielle, she a began to feel bad for using it as a rag.

"This scroll is special. You know, my nanny gave this to me. She used to read me a lot stories and legends from different places unknown to me. "

"I'm sorry that I ruined it... The blood must have damaged the writings on it.."

Gabrielle gave her a smile. She stood up and sat a few inches away from Xena who put her sword against the cave wall. Opening the scroll, the blonde showed it to her. There were no texts written on the scroll.

"It's an empty scroll." Xena said. How can an empty scroll be so important? The hunter looked at the blonde looking for an explanation.

Gabrielle put her finger in her mouth distracting Xena's attention from her eyes to her lips. The short woman smudged a little saliva on the scroll then moved the scroll closer to Xena's face.

"Breathe on it.." The blonde instructed.

Xena did as she was told. She turned to Gabrielle who looked at the scroll with pleasure on her lips.

"This is my favorite story-the Warrior Princess."

To Xena's surprise, the unfamiliar texts slowly appeared one character at a time and even through the blood stain. It revealed an unknown language.

"Can you read it?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

Still amazed, Xena shook her head. "No, I don't know these letters or characters."

"I see..." There was a sound of disappointment in the blonde's voice.

"Can you read them?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle replied with a sigh "No. My nanny said it's an old language. Nobody knows how to read it anymore. She only recited the story to me by memory just like her mother did for her."

It was amazing how Gabrielle looked so enthusiastic about the story. She couldn't say no when the blonde volunteered to tell the story about the Warrior Princess.

From a stiff warrior with a pair of sais to an expressive storyteller-the sudden transformation made Xena almost laugh a loud. As the storytelling was near its end, the blonde storyteller sat back beside her single audience. Her voice became softer as the words became more poetic. Just before Gabrielle could finish the story, she felt Xena's head fall on her shoulders.

"Xena...?" She called out.

There was no response except a deep breath of a peaceful sleep. It had been a long day. Both of the women were tired. A few moments later, The crackling sound of the fire became a lullaby for Gabrielle's ears. Surrendering herself to sleep, she tilted her head and her cheeks leaned on the lying head of the female hunter.

.

.

Faint light slowly tint the forest trees. Fog began to clear up. Xena opened her eyes first seeing the charcoal black firewood that had kept them warm through the night. Her neck felt stiff and her shoulder felt a weight leaning on it. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of what it was on her shoulder. To her gentle surprise, it was a sleeping Gabrielle. Remembering their first encounter, she caressed her neck and found their morning situation a little strange. What's more strange was that, she felt comfortable.

"Gabrielle..." Xena gently called out.

The blonde moved closer, one arm around the hunter's thighs, and tucked her face between Xena's chin and chest. She felt a little ticklish with Gabrielle's cold nose on her neck.

"Gabrielle..." She called out again.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes, first seeing the skin that gave her cold nose a warm comfort in the morning. Embarrassed, she moved her face away and looked at the female hunter.

"Sorry... I.." She moved her body several inches away.

"... was sleeping too comfortably." She continued.

The black haired woman smiled and replied "It's ok" She held her neck which absorbed the temperature of the blonde's nose.

"Ice cold..." She was talking about her nose.

"Yeah..." The blonde held her nose feeling its coldness.

The women gave a small laugh-perhaps a good way to start a morning in the woods.

.

.

Before the women had gone back to the forest trail, they were able to collect full canteen of water from a spring. Fortunately, Gabrielle had a been carrying a purifying stone with her. The women drank enough water and filled the canteen again for their trekking.

As usual, the forest was still but not silent. The women had agreed to help each other get out of the forest. The blonde was a few steps behind the hunter.

"So, we're just going to follow the trail?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah.. outside this forest is the Village of Minahan-the village of miners." replied Xena.

Gabrielle stopped and said "I've done this. I followed the trail but for some reason I kept going in circles."

"So, you ran out of patience and decided to point a sai on someone's neck to help you get out of here..." Xena was already a few meters away from the blonde.

"Sorry about that. I had..." Her voice slowly faded. Clearly she had her reasons but chose not to tell the hunter.

"I think that if we walk fast enough, we can get out of here before the sun sets."

Gabrielle walked faster to catch up with Xena. She was in plain sight but suddenly disappeared.

"What... Xena?"

Xena turned around and found the blonde missing. Before she called out her name, she looked around. Using her sword, she drew a line on the ground, exactly before the last pair of Gabrielle's footsteps.

"I see. She's under a tikbalang's loop spell." Xena immediately head back.

.

.

The blonde called for the hunter but no response. Looking at the trees, she immediately recognized that she had been there. As a matter of fact, they had already passed by these trees hours ago and the footsteps she found on the ground confirmed it.

"Ok Gabrielle, think. What now?" After a few moments, she decided to follow the trail again.

.

.

It took a few hours before they met up again.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

"You're under a tikbalang's loop spell. It explains why you feel like you're going in circles because literally you are. The loop spell prevents you from moving forward and brings you back to a spot when you try to cross the spell's boundary." Xena explained.

"How do I break the spell?"

"Well, to break the spell of the tikbalang, you gonna have to kill the beast that cast the spell. Since the spell is still working it means none of the tikbalangs we killed yesterday was the caster."

"So, how do we find it?"

"That's trouble. We might get killed or worse.. you know what I mean."

The women showed a disgusted face.

"Is there another way?" The thought of encountering another tikbalang gave her shivers.

"We need a thorn from an agony flower."

"Agony flower.. So, do you know where we can find one?"

.

.

The women sat quietly behind a bush observing a cave for any sign of creature.

It was the lobhos' den. The agony flower could be found in a cave where a pack of lobhos usually inhabit.

"Lobhos are anosmiac wolves. They don't have a sense of smell and have a weak sense of hearing." Xena told Gabrielle.

Finding out that the creatures they would be facing seemed dull, it relieved her.

"We just have to be careful so they won't see us." Gabrielle replied.

"They usually move with the whole pack. Around four to five lobhos. They can be really aggressive to intruders. So, we still have to be very careful." Xena was a clear expert which Gabrielle was very thankful for.

There were no sign of lobhos nearby. With Xena's signal, they went in the den. The foul smell of dogs linger in the cave making Gabrielle's nose twitch.

"The smell in the den has fainted. Seems like the lobhos have been gone for quite sometime." Xena said.

"Oh really...?" Gabrielle waved her hand in front of her nose. "They must stink quite a lot then.."

"I can't say that I'm used to the smell. So it means that you're nose is quite sensitive. Useful.. it might just save us." Xena continued to walk deep in the den with Gabrielle just behind her.

A hole above them gave light straight to the plant they were looking for—the agony flower. Its purple petals glistened under the light. It was a flower as large as a man's hand

"Beautiful..." Gabrielle reached out to touch the flower.

Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hands, stopping her. "Careful. There is a reason why it's called an agony flower."

Xena and Gabrielle took a closer look and found thorns under the petals of the flower.

"Its thorns have poison which can trigger your nerves to feel great pain comparable to breaking bones or severe burning sensation. The pain will disconnect the spell from you. "

Xena let go of her hand after Gabrielle swallowed hard.

"You need to prick yourself with it to break the tikbalang's spell on you." She continued.

"What do I do with the pain?" Gabrielle asked.

"You only have to prick your pinky. The pain will be isolated in that area. Once you feel the pain, all you have to do is lick the wound and the pain will slowly slip away."

"Oh, you mean saliva is the antidote. That's pretty convenient."

Gabrielle took a deep breath "Ok, so.. here I go."

Just like Xena said, the pain was isolated in an area. Her left little finger felt like it was being roasted straight on a fire. She immediately put her finger in her mouth.

"Ah... it hurts..." The blonde gasped and inhaled deep.

Xena pat the blonde's back. "Good job. Now, let's get out of here."

"No.. wait... They're close." Gabrielle warned as she found the foul smell getting stronger.

Xena turned her back facing the exit, "Yep. They're HERE!"

Four lobhos were already in the den. They growled showing their fangs. Both women stood alert and took out their weapons slowly not wanting to provoke a sudden attack.

Growl.

Two lobhos attack the women. Xena was able to kick one hard breaking its neck while Gabrielle injured the other on one of its front legs. The other two lobhos circled around the women. With their backs against each other, the women slowly followed every step of the lobhos. The women nodded at each other and the lobhos leaped for the attack. The lobhos hit each other as the women rolled side ways in opposite direction.

Slice.

A lobho was decapitated by Xena's sword.

Pierce.

The other was pierced through its spine by Gabrielle's sai.

A lobho was still alive. It leaped aiming to attack the blonde.

"Look out!" Xena screamed and leaped to push her out of the lobho's way. Even with an injured leg, the lobho was strong and it pushed Xena hard hitting the ground. The hunter let out a scream of pain. The lobho let out a soft cry.

Gabrielle quickly kicked the lobho off of Xena. It was already lifeless as Xena's sword had already pierced through its stomach. Gabrielle immediately checked for any injuries.

"Are you alright Xena?!"

Xena was still in great pain. She turned her back showing two agony flowers that had been lying under her.

"Oh god..."

The thorns went through the hunter's shirt pricking a large part of her back. Some thorns were stuck on her back.

Xena continued to scream in pain. Her hand tried to reach for her back hoping for comfort.

A familiar foul smell was getting stronger. Another group of lobhos weren't so far away.

"Xena! We have to get out of here!"

_**~End of Chapter 5: Partnership~**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ I was able to update quickly (after a day) Wow. It's because I had nothing to do the whole day. And yeah, I wanted to make up for the last chapter. It was quite short so I uploaded the next chap quickly.

_.. Inspire me people. XD _

_Reviews and comments are really appreciated! :D_

_To the reviewer guest JULIE_: Thanks for your reviews. It always motivates writers to write more. :)

**Trivia:**

_1**. Lobhos** – the authoress derived the term from the Filipino word LOBO which means WOLF. And no, we don't have anosmiac wolves here in my country._

_2. **Anosmia **is the inability to perceive odor. It's a real word! ahahahhaha But Microsoft word doesn't recognize it lol  
_

_._

_._

_Gabrielle: Of all the features I have, why focus so much on my nose?_

_Authoress: Just wanted to insert something new… everybody knows your blonde hair, green eyes, round breasts lol… so… the nose attribute is something new. Ahahahhahahahha I actually noticed your nose red whenever you cry. XD_

_Xena: Hey! Help me here! WOMAN IN PAIN?_

_Gabrielle and Authoress: Oh sorry….._

**(no spoilers) :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

_**Notes:**__ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

_**To the reviewers TAS and Mistyblock: **Thank you for your reviews. :) I do hope that my fanfic will have a direction. _

**_Introduction_**

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

Chapter 6: Beginning

Xena's screams of pain echoed in the den as the stench of a new pack of lobhos came stronger which raised Gabrielle's heart beat. At first, she tried to tend Xena's back using her saliva covered finger but found it useless as many thorns from the agony flowers were stuck deep inside her skin's back. Even with Gabrielle's height, she was able to pull the taller woman up and help her walk out of the den. Not wanting to risk any lobho seeing them, the blonde immediately looked around for any type of shelter which could hide them out of plain sight. She saw a small root cave a level lower than the ground-perfect hiding place for the night.

She lied the hunter face down not wanting the thorns on her back to get deeper. Pulling the shirt up slowly, seeing the pricks and thorns stuck on the hunter's back, she took a deep breath and took one of her sai from her boots. The thorns need to be removed. Using her fingers might just push the thorns deeper. Although her sai was not a surgical tool, it was her best option.

"Ok.. here we go."

As soon as her sai touched a wound on the hunter's back, Xena moaned in pain. The blonde gasped and looked at Xena's face looking for any trace of worsening pain.

Gabrielle licked the tip of her sai and tried again. A breath of relief came out of Xena's lips. One by one, she pulled out the thorns with the hunter's breath as her assurance that she was doing it well. Finally, she was able to pull out all the thorns and wrap them in a cloth. The blonde put back her sai and slowly poured purified water on the hunter's back washing off dirt and other particles that could become a source of infection. The hunter moaned again after a deep gasp. Gabrielle bent and moved her face close to Xena's back. Xena's back was so sensitive that Gabrielle's breath felt like a breath of fire and even with her seemly unconscious state, she groaned in pain. The blonde gave gentle kisses on the hunter's back leaving enough saliva to penetrate each prick. Gabrielle's hands had been on Xena's shoulders controlling any sudden movement. Her hands felt the hunter's shoulders finally relax.

.

.

Feeling more vulnerable with her trusted hunter recovering, the night was the same as the other night but seemed more eerie for Gabrielle. The cave was too small for her to prepare a camp fire. Her white coat she had hanged to cover the entrance kept the cold breeze from freely entering the cave. Gabrielle lied beside Xena who was still laying on her stomach. The stench of the lobhos was still lingering in the air but it never got stronger which meant the lobhos were probably staying in one place unmoving. That knowledge made the blonde give in to slumber.

.

.

A faint whimper disturbed the blonde's sleep. Wanting to continue her sleep, turning away from source was her response but the whimper became louder and louder which pulled Gabrielle's mind out of the dream world to reality. Realizing immediately that it was Xena, she turned towards her and checked her wounds for any sign of infection. There was none but Xena continued to whimper. As soon as Gabrielle touched Xena's forehead to check for a fever, Xena jerked away pressing her back against the cave with her eyes wide open.

"Hey.. relax... It's me.." said Gabrielle.

She slowly reached out for Xena's clasped trembling hands.

"Gabrielle?" Xena recognized her, her hands held her legs together, and her face hid behind her knees.

"Does your back still hurt?" Gabrielle inquired while her hands withdraw.

After the incident in Amphipolis, her nightmares had started again. They were the same set of nightmares which had haunted her seven years ago. Cries and screams would echo in her head. Vivid images of carnage and death would make her tremble in fear and anguish as it was so real- as if it really had happened. Somehow she knew that her nightmares were memories she must have chosen to forget.

Gabrielle slowly sat beside her. It was strange for her to see the taller woman looking so delicate and frightened like a child.

.

.

.

It was already midday when the women walked back and followed the trail of the woods. Not a faint stench of lobhos linger and not a sign of other forest creatures were observed. It was a really quiet day. Both women hadn't spoken a word since this morning. Gabrielle watched Xena walk a few steps ahead of her, thinking about the irony of such a strong woman retreat all confidence because of nightmares. Curiosity was a big part of her nature so it took quite a while before her teeth let go of her lips to ask Xena her story.

"Hey... " Gabrielle increased her pace to catch up with the hunter and walk beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok.." Xena replied without a glance to the smaller woman.

"About last night..."

"Nightmares... They're nightmares that I don't want to talk about." There was not much to talk about anyway. She remembered nothing but the feeling of grief and terror.

"I see.. Sorry." Gabrielle, who had kept awake almost the entire night, rubbed her swollen eyes.

Xena felt a little bad thinking that it was quite rude of her to dismiss the topic like that. After all, Gabrielle was not able to sleep at all last night because of her.

"I never knew I'd get those nightmares again. It's been years. Right after my village was attacked, my nightmares began again." She decided to share a little of her story with less details as much as possible.

Gabrielle stopped walking and thought of the village Xena was talking about.

"Are you referring to..."

"Amphipolis. That was my village. Now, it's reduced to nothing but dust." Emotions ran through her and the side of her fist hit a tree. "If those soldiers did not come and attack the village, then maybe I'd still have my home."

"The soldiers attacked your village? What made you say that?" Gabrielle asked in a different tone.

Xena faced Gabrielle who was a few steps away from her. "They set my village on fire... I saw balls of fire falling from the sky and hit the houses in my village. They were their chariots! And They attacked me! If not for that chakram then I probably wouldn't even put up a fight against a bunch of soldiers! My friends came to help me but they ended up getting killed and on the night of their wedding!" Xena's loud voice trembled with anger.

Gabrielle swallowed hard and asked "Chakram? You took the artifact from a soldier? What happened? How was your village annihilated?"

"I don't know... All I remember was that I was fighting the soldiers. After my two dearest friends got killed.. I felt a surge of power from with in me... from the chakram that was in my hand. Then.. I woke up with the village destroyed completely" The tall woman laid her back on the tree with her head looking up as if searching for answers.

Gabrielle's voice came strong. "The soldiers crashed landed on your village not attacking it. They just wanted the artifact you took!"

Xena could hardly believe what she was hearing. "They attacked me and killed my friends!"

"You should have been helping the civilians get out of the village and not take anything from any soldier or pick a fight with them! They only wanted to complete their mission. That chakram wasn't meant to be used by a civilian like you. It's not like a sword that you can just swing around! Only highly trained individuals can wield it."

Xena leaned against a trunk with her eyes widened and her throat swallowing a big gulp of disbelief. She traced her memories of that dark night of the village. Gabrielle was right. No one was attacking nobody. Even the soldier who saw her with the chakram didn't want to fight and just wanted the chakram. The soldiers fought because she started the fight.

"How about that masked woman.." She asked herself.

"No.. I was just.. trying to protect my village." Her back slowly slid down the trunk with her head moving in denial and her hands on her head.

"It was them... them... not me.. It was their fault... not mine.." Xena whispered with a cry.

Gabrielle looked at Xena. There it was again-a strange look of a troubled child. The blonde knelt beside the strange hunter and gently touched her black hair.

"No!" The hunter swung a punch which landed on the blonde's cheek and ran. Gabrielle fell on the ground and watched Xena ran off the trail and disappear downhill.

Gabrielle sat up and caressed her red cheeks and said "It wasn't your fault... It wasn't theirs."

The blonde hit the tree with her fists until they bled. "It was mine.."

.

.

.

Running with no direction like a child lost in fear, her strong legs finally showed a moment of weakness and she stumbled down the hill luckily not hitting any rock or tree. Breathing heavily, she coughed a few times and turned to her side. She felt like vomiting. Nothing came out but her saliva.

"No... It wasn't my fault.. The chakram called.. It called me.. I couldn't hand it over." She whispered in between her breath.

The events rewind in her mind scene per scene-the fire, chakram, soldiers, Marcus and grinhilda's death, and the masked woman with the golden armor. She laid on her back finally calming her mind.

"Kill.." It as the first word she heard from the masked woman.

"That's it.. show me your true power." Those were the words that had echoed before it all had gone blank.

"Who are you... masked woman. Who am I... really..?" It was the first time she asked herself that question. Seven years without memories, she did not once care to find out who she was before she came to the village.

Thinking, the hunter closed her eyes, her senses had gone back and she knew something was watching her. Her ears heard a familiar sound of a creature. The thing was that the sound seemed to come from various directions. Xena opened her eyes and rolled away quickly. Three tikbalangs landed their horse feet on the spot she previously laid on.

"I guess annoying me is your favorite past time these days eh. Bad timing. I'm in a really bad mood." Xena drew her sword.

.

.

.

Gabrielle had wrapped her fists with bandages and had been sitting under the tree, perhaps, patiently waiting for the hunter to come back. She was scared to follow the hunter's tracks as she did not exactly know what to say to her anymore. How could she blame her for destroying the village when it was her soldiers who crash landed on that small village.

"Damn it.. Why couldn't I take responsibility... I'm such a coward."

Neigh.

Battle cries of tikbalangs echoed from the direction where Xena went.

"Xena...!" Gabrielle, alarmed and worried, ran towards the sound.

.

.

.

One of the three tikbalangs had its leg chopped off by Xena which made it almost useless except it fueled the anger of the other two creatures. Xena's back had slammed against the tree trunk, her left elbow dislocated and her sword meters away, the odds weren't looking good for her.

"I asked for this.." Xena licked the side of her upper lip as she pull herself up holding her dislocated elbow. Crack. Twisting her dislocated bone back to it's place, the hunter let out a small cry.

The tikbalangs' feet brushed on the soil preparing to dash and wrestle the hunter using full strength. Xena, slowly moved her left elbow, testing if she had placed it back correctly. There was still some pain but bearable. She then prepared her legs for a run. The demon-horses dashed towards the woman, and she ran towards them. Xena slid in between the first demon-horses's legs and hit its groin with her fist making it kneel in pain. She made a back-flip and landed on the pained tikbalang's back before the other creature could grab her. She had to flip forward as the tikbalang beneath her feet suddenly stood up forcefully. Thanks to the force, she was able to flip higher and over the other tikbalang. Flips, kicks and fists were not enough to beat the brute strength of tikbalangs and she knew it well. When she saw her sword on the ground, she ran to reach it. It was a race. One of the demon-horse grabbed her head before she could reach her sword. Rising her up quite a feet from the ground, she grabbed the demon-horse's hand, holding on to them to make sure her head would stay attached to her neck.

The tikabalang made a loud cry and let go of the hunter's head. Xena dropped on the ground and slowly tested her neck for any injury. She took a look at the tikabalang which was kneeling then on the ground. It pulled out a sai from the side of its knee and threw it away. The tikbalang could not stand, it seemed that its knee suffered quite a damage.

"Xena! Are you alright?" Gabrielle picked up her sai from the ground and ran to help Xena take a few steps away from the injured creature.

"I'm fine.. just a little headache." Her eyes met Gabrielle's.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's ok.. You were right..." Xena replied.

"No.. You see, it was my.." Before Gabrielle could finish, Xena cut her off.

"Wait... where's the other one...? I had hit it's groin. It was there a moment ago" Gabrielle and Xena leaned against each other's back fully alert. There was nothing.

"Above!" Both of them realized and rolled away from each other. The tikbalang landed a heavy punch on the ground.

Gabrielle lost balance and fell down. Instantly, the creature went after her.

"Gabrielle!" Xena shouted. Her sword was too far from her and for sure, she could not catch up to the creature in time to save the blonde.

"Xena!" A voice called out. It was Alexis riding a familiar horse-stag.

The healer took out a round metal from her pack and threw it towards Xena. "Catch!"

The hunter caught the weapon and immediately recognized it-the chakram. Fear and anxiety faded her confidence. The creature already took Gabrielle by her neck.

"Xena! No time for hesitations! That tikababalang will surely give your friend an instant death!" Alexis brought the senses back to Xena.

The hunter threw the round metal and it sliced the arm which was holding Gabrielle's neck. The chakram went around hitting a couple of trees. The creature turned, ignoring the blonde on the ground, and ran towards Xena.

"Heads up..." Xena pursed her lips.

The chakram sliced through the demon-horse's neck and finally back to her hand.

.

.

.

It was night time. Xena pat the horse-stag' head "Good boy Argo.. I can't believe that you survived.." Animals have strange ways in communicating. Most of the time, people just don't get them. Xena, knew that Argo was different. Every nod, glance and movement show a language which she instantly could understand. With Argo's nod and gentle breathing, Xena understood that Argo was happy to see her again. After a kiss, Xena left argo outside the cave and went in.

"How's your arm?" Asked Gabrielle who was putting more firewood.

"It's fine.. How's your..."

"Oh, I didn't get hurt.. thanks to you." Gabrielle said.

"Your cheek.. I hit it. Does it still hurt?" Xena looked away.

"It's fine. I deserved it.. I said too much." Gabrielle stood up and faced Xena.

"No.. you were right.. about everything.."

Gabrielle was going to say something but was interrupted when Alexis went in the cave with wild birds. After a fight, who wouldn't feel hungry?

.

.

.

The women enjoyed their dinner quietly. Xena finished her share quickly and fell asleep.

Alexis and Gabrielle stayed awake longer.

"So, how's Xena's elbow?" Gabrielle broke the silence between them.

"Xena learned many skills. Putting back dislocated bones is one of them. Her elbow will heal well." Alexis replied.

Alexis smiled and began to speak using a foreign language. Gabrielle looked surprised and replied using the same language.

"How did you learn my language?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been around. I was once a slave in your country—Eden of the Aerial Territory. I was lucky to have been released by my owner. So here I am.." Alexis replied, still with a smile.

"I see.. So, I guess you know what I am?"

"Yes. By the look of your breast plate.. You're a soldier.. an Elit Soldier. What brings you here?" Alexis asked, now with a more serious tone.

"I was sent here to escort an artifact from Voetia." Gabrielle stopped, hesitating to reveal unnecessary information to a civilian.

"From the enemy country Voetia? I guess that artifact is not a gift. It was stolen. So I guess the rumors were true that Eden has been backing up Gracia in this war." Alexis let out a grin which made Gabrielle a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. I won't ask anything anymore. I know that you cannot disclose any information to civilians." Alexis threw a bag to the blonde.

In the bag was Gabrielle's water canteen which had been filled, and the artifact—chakram "I do have to ask you a favor. Please leave before Xena wakes up. She is a very delicate person. Perhaps, you have noticed by now. She had been through a lot and it will not be good for her to be involved in this war. She doesn't know anything of the world outside the village."

Gabrielle nodded and stood up.

"Just follow the trail. After two to three hours, you'll reach the end of this forest and find the Village of Minahan. There are Gracian soldiers stationed there. I'm sure they can take you back to the Royal Capital to deliver that artifact."

Right before Gabrielle went out of the cave, she asked "Alexis, can you give Xena a message for me?"

Alexis nodded and paid attention to what Gabrielle would say.

"Please tell her that I'm sorry. I made her feel that it was her fault… about what happened to Amphipolis. It was my fault. I led the Gracian soldiers that crashed landed on your village. I didn't expect that the Voetian soldiers would be brave enough to come after us even though we already crossed the border. Please tell her that I am really sorry.." Her face showed remorse.

"Good bye."

.

.

.

It was already morning and Alexis saw Xena with Argo.

"Alexis, do you think Gabrielle reached Minahan safely?" Xena asked as soon as she heard the rustle of Alexis' clothes.

"You knew? Were you listening to us last night?" Alexis replied.

"I only heard a couple of things. What happened to the village, it wasn't Gabrielle's fault. It was mine. That chakram is a part of me and I know it." Xena turned to Alexis.

"Who am I?"

"You're the only one who can answer that.." Alexis walked towards her.

"I know.." Xena mounted on Argo.

"You seem to have a plan already…" Alexis moved beside Argo.

Her hand reached down for Alexis and pulled her up to ride the horse-stag with her.

"Yes. I'll start with that masked woman and then that chakram."

"_It's the beginning.." _Alexis told herself

**~end of Chapter 6: Beginning~**

**Author's notes**: It took more than a month to update. So sorry. Aside from work overload, I had to plan this fanfic. I had to do some story mapping… character listings… research about Philippine legends… and yea the likes. I really do hope that I can actually execute this fanfic well.

Comments and corrections are welcome! Please review! Thanks in advance!

**Spoiler**

Xena: Ok.. Looking at your story maps and character list.. it seems like my adventure will be really complicated.

Authoress: Uhh yeah… Instead of making an entirely new character, I'm planning to get some characters from other series _

Xena: What? From what series?

Authoress: I was thinking of using characters from **** ****

Xena: What? Who?

Authoress: Oh you'll find out. Girl power!

Xena: I wonder what the readers will say. You're not a fan of crossovers yourself.

Authoress: Not a fan but I'm willing to try lols.


	7. Chapter 7: Epidemic

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xena: The Warrior Princess or any of the series' characters. Any resemblance to other fictions are pure coincidental. _

_**Notes:**__ This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and a Xena x Gabrielle fanfiction. I'm a fan of the pairing ok? Xena is my childhood hero and after re-watching the series this year, I decided to make a fanfiction. YEY. Comments are welcome. Reviews are welcome. Please be nice ahahhahahha it's my first Xena fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. :DD_

_**Introduction**_

_In a time of ancient excavations, humans were divided according to their territory—earth, water, sky. When the Aerial Territory proclaimed its superiority and command over the others, people whose souls were linked in every life time must fight to defend their loved ones; to protect their dreams; and to secure a future for humanity._

**Chapter 7: Epidemic **

The sun had finally shone through the clouds after the rain which gave the leaves brilliant glitter in the morning. Argo's feet were covered in cold mud as he walked with two quiet women on his back. Alti preferred to enjoy the glistening green scenery. Xena, on the other hand, had a very quiet demeanor when hunting or traveling through the forest. Her senses had always been alert but that time, her senses were distracted by her thoughts about the masked woman—who she was and what she really wanted from her—and the mysterious round metal which its purpose—to save or to kill—was still a matter of debate in her head. It seemed all so complicated not knowing where to start searching for answers. Alti, who had been more knowledgeable, told her that it would be a good start to know more about the world, most specifically, the war where the masked woman seemed to be directly involved in. Judging by the masked woman's influence on the Voetian soldiers back in Amphipolis, she was someone of high ranking. Hence, finding her was not a problem but getting close to her and getting answers without getting killed were.

Argo snort and walked in a faster pace. Xena sensed that Argo saw something wrong. She looked straight ahead and saw a body lying on the muddy ground. It was a boy with a loose shoulder length bronze hair. Alti got off first to check the boy's condition. He was suffering from a high fever.

Xena came down from Argo's back. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has a very high fever." Alti opened the boy's eyes and saw them yellowish.

"It must be some kind of infection. He needs to be treated. We need to get to the village fast and take this boy to a healer"

"Can't you do something?" Xena asked.

"Well, unfortunately, I only brought my knowledge with me. I couldn't bring any medicines with me. The villagers back in Amphipolis need them."

Xena carried the boy, placed him on top of Argo who stood very still when Xena was securing the child. The horse stag walked carefully after his lady's signal.

After an hour, they finally reached the village gates. The village guards signaled them to a halt.

"There is an epidemic spreading in the village right now. We advise you not to enter." One of the village guards said.

Xena explained that they found a very sick boy on their way to the village and asked if they could visit the village clinic to give the boy a treatment. The guards took a look at the boy and recognized him as one of the villagers.

"He probably got the disease too. I'll escort you to the village hall. It's wear most patients are being treated." Said one of the guards.

.

.

Argo was left to rest on the stables near the gates. The guard led the way, Xena carrying the boy by her back and Alti walking behind observing the villagers, people in white—healers and nurses— running around in and out of houses. The healers and nurses from the royal capital had been in the village for three days, controlling the spread of the epidemic, giving treatments and finding a 'fighter' against the disease.

Finally reaching the village hall, the guard left them to go back to his post. Inside the village hall lay patients lying on the floor. Men and women ; young and old; the disease did not seem to care at all. A corpse was just removed from the floor. After the nurse replaced the cloth, she gave a signal that it was ok to lay the boy. A healer immediately attended to the child. She was all in white except for her brown boots; long sleeved shirt; sleeveless long coat; tight pants and gloves. For Xena, it was strange to see people wearing the same clothes even when they share the same duty. Still, this healer somehow stood up from the rest because of her beauty and elegance. The healers had their hair all tied up but hers were left freely flowing. Although of different gold shade and length, her hair actually reminded her of Gabrielle's,

"What is your relation to this child?" asked the healer.

"We just found him lying on the ground outside the village." Replied Xena.

"He's suffering from a high fever and his sclera is yellowish. It's a kind of infection I've never seen before. Have you already produced a 'fighter' for this? Asked Alti,

The healer took a small tube of liquid medicine attached to her belt and gave it to the boy as an oral medicine. Even from a distance, they could smell its unique scent.

"Oh, are you a healer?" The healer immediately recognized Alti because of her inquiry. "No, we still have no 'fighter' yet. The alchemists are having a hard time making one. "

Seven years of friendship with Alti earned her a lot of basic knowledge about healing. Infections need fighters or the person would eventually just die. Treatments were not cures but would just slow down the development of the disease hoping that the patients would live long enough for a fighter to be produced.

Another healer came calling "Healer Lauren. May I have a word with you?"

The healer nodded, stood up and turned to Xena and Alti. "It was kind of you to bring the sick child here but you have to leave. The longer you stay here, the higher the risk of you getting sick too. Rest assured that we will take care of this boy."

"Thank you. Healer Lauren." Replied Xena.

Lauren took her leave and went with the other healer.

.

.

.

Alti and Xena went to the shop to buy some supplies. Unfortunately, the shop had little commodities to offer but the basic needs like food, water purifying stones and common weapons were available but herbs and stones for healing were all out of stock. Xena bought enough food supply for two days as it was the only amount of supply the store owner allowed them to buy. On the other hand, Alti grabbed herself a good knife which earned her a strange look from Xena. Not that Xena wanted to underestimate her healer friend but she had never seen Alti use sharp objects other than surgical tools. Alti gave Xena a smirk and suddenly threw the knife almost scaring Xena's face.

"Bull's eye." The store owner mumbled looking at the knife stuck right at the center of his target board.

"Oh, didn't know you had that skill." Xena said with a calm but surprised face.

Just in front of the store, Xena and Alti heard a group of village guards talking about a masked woman seen lurking in the mines. Xena walked out the store and asked the guards about this woman. It turns out that the guards only heard it from the miners. Xena instantly wanted to investigate as it could be the same masked woman from Amphipolis.

"Hey…" It was Healer Lauren who called. "May you please escort me to the mines?" She asked the guards.

One of the guards stepped forward and agreed to escort.

"Healer Lauren, may we come with you? We would like to give you some assistance." Alti approached her.

"Oh, it's you. The head healer asked me to get some immunity stones from the mines. We ran out." Her voice became suddenly softer at the end.

Alti knows the importance of immunity stones and running out of them during a spread of a disease meant disaster. Immunity stones were stones used by most healers and nurses to prevent them from being infected by the diseases of their patients. Just like water purifying stones, they turn to useless stones when fully corrupted. Only healers and nurses from the capital had them as they were very rare and expensive.

"My friend Xena can help you in the mines. I'll fill in your post for a while." Alti replied and turned to Xena.

"I doubt that it's the masked woman we're looking for. Let's just try to help this village a bit." She whispered to Xena.

.

.

.

The Minahan village was a village of miners. A percentage of the Gracia's 'stones' were being extracted from the mines in that village. There were no opportunities aside from mining and farming. The Royal Capital would pay the village with money or food supplies for the stones it produced.

Xena looked at Lauren, frantically searching for immunity stones from obviously empty boxes and cabinets in the storage shack.

"This can't be.. There is not a single immunity stone here." Lauren sat on a chair calming herself down.

The guard who had been staying outside went in and said "Healer, immunity stones are rare in this mines. All of the immunity stones this village had excavated were all sold to the Royal Capital. Many of our miners had caught the disease and paralyzed the mines. You won't be able to find anything in here"

Xena took a tool hanging on the wall "Well, I guess we just have to dig some immunity stones ourselves."

Lauren smiled at the idea.

.

.

.

The boy's fever has gone down a bit but his eyes were still yellowish. Alti took his pulse and found it a weak. Most of the patience she had checked were the same—dying. The treatments only prolong their pain and there was no news about any fighter developed by the alchemists.

"This is not good. If they don't make a fighter soon, these patients will die in a few days time." Alti said to herself.

When she ran out of treatments, she went to the healers' quarters to ask for more. Before she could open the door, she over heard a Gracian soldier reading an order from the Royal Capital.

"The best of our Alchemists failed to make a fighter for the disease spreading within the Minahan Village. To prevent the disease in reaching the other nearby villages, the King orders the isolation of the village. All Royal Capital healers and nurses are commanded to evacuate the village tomorrow morning before sunrise. The village gates will be barricaded. No villager will be allowed to pass through the gates"

"The King is being practical about the situation.. too practical even for a devil's taste.." Alti whispered and then hurriedly went off to the mines.

.

.

.

They were already quite a few meters away from the entrance making the light outside useless. It was getting darker as they walked deeper in the mines which was more of a maze. Xena, leading the way, was holding a firefly torch and a map with markings they found in the storage shack. Lauren and the guard were just a few steps behind her, Lauren with a bag on her back and the guard with a pick on his hands.

"Watch your step..." Feeling some huge rocks she's stepping on, Xena warned the other two behind her.

"I don't understand why they don't have firefly stones setup around here. They excavate them right here" Xena sounded pissed.

"The King demanded that all stones excavated be sold to the Royal Capital. They say it was for the preparation for the war against Voetia" said the guard after hitting his head on a lower ceiling.

"Watch your head too.." Although it was kind of late, Lauren warned the guard.

Xena took a left turn, following the map showing where immunity stones can be found. Moist ground, walls seemed to be closing, path getting narrow, a loud breathing was heard. Xena's eyes focused straight ahead but saw nothing. The torch could only reach a few meters. They stopped; sense of hearing in height. They heard a powerful snort and heavy quick footsteps getting louder and louder. It was coming towards them.

"RUN!" Xena shouted and turned around. Something was running after them they did not dare to stand and just find out.

The path was getting wider again, wide enough for Xena to run beside Lauren.

It was getting closer to them. The black haired hunter heard a loud stomp. It leaped.

"Get down!"

Xena and Lauren got down; their whole bodies on the ground and their hands covering their heads.

Scream echoed in the mines. The women raised their heads to see what it was. It had a lower body of an animal with strong thick hind legs and a whip like tail. Its upper body was that of a man with stoned hard muscles. It had a shoulder almost double as a tikabalang's. Its strong arms tore the guard limb from limb. Blood splattered on the walls.

Lauren couldn't move. Her eyes fixed on the creature.

"Snap out of it…" Xena said in a low but authoritative voice.

She pulled her up and pushed her behind a rock. Her hands signaled the blonde to hide and stay put. She ran towards the creature;on its back and leaped in front of it. It didn't even budge but it snorted and hot air could be seen coming out of its nose. It was still holding the upper body of the guard who had no more limbs attached to him. The guard moaned for one last time as it grabbed his head tearing it from his bloody body. Xena could see its red eyes looking at her as if saying that she was next. Letting go of the bloody torso, as it stepped forward, the earring on its left with a huge green stone clanked—a signal to run.

"No need to provoke you then…" Xena ran with the torch on her hand and her sword on the other.

The creature roared giving Xena few more seconds to get ahead and then it ran after her.

The female hunter ran as fast as she could, counting and remembering each turn. The last thing she would want was to get lost in the mines with that creature. She tapped her firefly torch. Its light slowly faded away.

"Let's see.. if you can find me.." The light had faded completely. The creature roared and continued to run after her. Holding her breath, she stopped running, leaned against the wall. Not a sound or movement from her. It passed by her.

"Your brain isn't as big as you look.." She mocked the creature in her head.

When its footsteps was faintly heard, she ran back to Lauren. No need to look at the map, she knew exactly where she was and how to get back to Lauren.

.

.

.

She had been sitting behind the rock, seeing nothing but darkness, for half an hour thinking if she could still get out of the mines alive. Her thoughts were disturbed by a sharp object pointed on the side of her neck.

"You're a healer aren't you?" A woman's voice spoke to her.

"Stand up." The mysterious woman grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back.

"Let's go.. just follow me.."

Lauren swallowed hard.. "I can't exactly see you in this darkness."

The woman moved closer and whispered behind Lauren's ear "Just listen to my directions.. Let me lead you." If not for the threat on her throat, she could have thought that it was a whisper of seduction.

.

.

.

Xena tapped the torch when she was near the spot where she left Lauren. It was a mess. Limbs scattered and blood all over the walls.

"Lauren?" She called out.

"Blondes…" The hunter suddenly remembered the small woman she met in the Troll Forest. "They don't really stay put do they?" She pursed her lips.

Xena examined the ground and the walls for any tracks left behind. There was none except for a familiar scent—the scent of medicine.

"Smart woman.."

**_~End of Chapter 7: Epidemic ~_**

Author's Notes: Christmas Vacation is almost over. Sigh. Lauren? Well, it's no other than Doctor Hotpants herself! For those who doesn't know, she's from Lost Girl—a Canadian series from Showcase. I'm planning to make her a recurring character in this fanfic together with her succubus (which by now, you guys know who she is in this chapter)

Reviews motivate authors to write more and write better. :) So yeah, reviews will be much appreciated. And oh, do log in so that I can send you a personal message. :)

Thanks again!

Xena: Oh, so this is a crossover now?

Authoress: Kind of but I'm not going to change this fanfic's category. I don't think it's necessary to do so.

Xena: By the way, about that 'creature'…

Authoress: He's kinda dull huh?

Creature: snort!

Xena and Authoress: Shit…! Ruuuuun!


End file.
